1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for culturing cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, cells are cultured with a liquid culture medium such as a culture solution and a solid culture medium such as agar, each containing a large amount of nutrients (hereinafter referred to as a culture medium). Here, use of a culture medium for long hours disadvantageously influences growth of cells. Accordingly, the culture medium must be replaced periodically. The current manually-performed culture medium replacement is now becoming difficult to address a large number of culture vessels. Therefore, there is demand for an apparatus for culturing cells which can automate culture medium replacement. Conventionally, what is disclosed is a layout structure for automating cell cultivation in which devices are disposed along the installation plane being parallel to a housing (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-291104).
The conventional layout of the apparatus for culturing cells does not fully take into consideration of the influence of contamination attributed to disturbed airflow caused by an opened window of the apparatus for supplying consumables required for cell cultivation, the influence on the operating time of the culturing apparatus and the like.